The Wizardess and the Councilwoman
by patricia51
Summary: College Art Student Alex Russo is spending the summer as an intern at the Toledo Museum of Art where she meets a cute high school student named Lennox Scanlon. But when she meets Lennox's strangely familiar aunt an attraction springs up that can't be held at bay. Femslash. Alex Russo/Mel Burke.


The Wizardess and the Councilwoman by patricia51

(College Art Student Alex Russo is spending the summer as an intern at the Toledo Museum of Art where she meets a cute high school student named Lennox Scanlon. But when she meets Lennox's strangely familiar aunt an attraction springs up that can't be held at bay. Femslash. Alex Russo/Mel Burke. Rated M.)

(Note: While not exactly a sequel to my story "The Wizardess and the Witch" crossover between WoWP and Sabrina the Teenaged Witch (which of course also starred Melissa Joan Hart) echoes of that affair help draw the pair together.)

Alex Russo had to admit it. She never thought she would actually have a job that she didn't hate and try to avoid as much as possible. She absolutely, completely NEVER would have believed that not only could she hardly wait to get to work in the morning (well, late morning or early afternoon that is) but that she enjoyed it so much she often stayed into the late afternoon or even the evening.

And who would have thought that of all places that she would find this job it would be in Toledo, Ohio. At the Toledo Museum of Art of all places. After all, really, art in Toledo? Who knew?

That had been her initial reaction when near the end of her sophomore year at NYU when her guidance councilor talked to her about the summer intern program that would see her spend three months working at the Toledo Museum of Art.

"You'll receive room and board and a small stipend to cover expenses," she was told. "You won't make money, in fact if you can convince your parents to give you an allowance that would be very helpful."

Well, Alex reasoned, it was better than spending the summer at the Sub Station. She filled out the paperwork, got accepted and made puppy dog eyes at her father. He gave in as usual and so she had a little spending money when she got off the bus in Toledo.

There had been a strange look or two from the driver and a passenger or two as she made her way off the bus and reclaimed her luggage. It was like they hadn't seen her before. Of course they hadn't. She was not about to ride a bus across half the country but had cast the Transpotatiun spell to pop in at the end of the trip. Let her luggage make the trip for her, it gave her something to home in on with the spell.

The same means took her to her arranged room at a college dorm that was practically collocated with the museum. She settled in there and at the museum in short order. Resigned to her fate she instead found she was enjoying herself more and more each day. Content to drift through life day by day concentrating mostly on avoiding anything that smacked of work or effort the one thing she had been drawn to was art. Surrounded by other people passionate about it her interest had bloomed until she found herself waiting impatiently for the staff entrance to open in the morning and reluctant to leave at night. Most amazingly of all she found she was actually getting to breakfast in the college cafeteria without being dragged physically out of bed.

One of the interesting people she met was a high school student and volunteer named Lennox Scanlon. Normally Alex was not drawn to people who were as intense about causes as Lennox was but something about the extremely committed younger woman interested her.

Alex had examined her feelings. She was, after all, interested in other girls. She had been ever since she had spied on a new nearby sandwich shop that had been drawing business away from the Sub Station. The attractive blonde daughter of the proprietors had caught her eye more than the sandwich shop itself. Going to a movie one afternoon they had found themselves alone in a balcony area and surprising them both they had begun to furiously make out. The evening had ended up with them in Alex's bedroom and bed.

Since then while she had publically dated boys her encounters with other girls her age had been, if not as frequent as she would have liked, very pleasing and satisfactory. So was she attracted to Lennox sexually? Well, perhaps. Certainly more than any other girl that was around them. There wasn't any MAJOR spark there and Alex was looking down from the lofty position of being two or three years older AND a college student. They became friends and Alex resigned herself to a summer of celibacy.

Then Lennox took her home with her for dinner one night.

Alex was aware that Lennox and her brother Ryder lived with their Aunt Mel, their own mother being "temporarily unavailable". Although she wasn't much for detective work ("work" being the operative word that scared her off) she was able to put some of the pieces together and came up with more as she and Lennox headed for the Burke home, Melanie Burke being her aunt's name. Alex already knew that Miss Burke was a city councilwoman and now she stored the information that the two siblings lived with her because one parent was in prison and the other on the run. She vowed to herself never, ever to mention that. There were other things to know more important.

"Is she a good cook?" Alex thought to ask. Probably too late since they were on the way but it had just occurred to her.

"Aunt Mel? She's awful." Lennox paused and then grinned. "But Joe is very good and he'll be cooking."

"Okay," Alex rolled her eyes. "Give Lennox."

By the time they arrived at Lennox's Alex had the whole story, including how disgraced commodity trader Joe Longo had ended up as a "Manny". Alex shook her head. She had thought HER family was weird.

Ryder met them at the door. Lennox had forewarned her but having observed her older and younger brothers over the years she was quite familiar with their moves and the young man's attempts to flirt with her were brushed aside easily. Joe was quite handsome and had her orientation been different Alex might have flirted with him but her mind was much more interested in the amazing scents coming from the kitchen. That was until a woman whom she instantly knew was Mel Burke breezed into the room.

"Hey Lennox," she greeted the other girl. "Right on time for supper." Turning to Alex she held out her hand with a friendly smile. "Hello, I'm Mel Burke."

Alex opened her mouth. Nothing came out. A puzzled expression spread over her face as she met a pair of clear blue smiling eyes framed by blonde hair. A pleasant attractive face that she had never seen before. So why was it so familiar?

A cough from Lennox brought Alex back to earth. She grasped the offered hand and shook it. "Alex Russo, Miss Burke."

The saving grace was that Mel Burke had exactly the same sort of odd look on her face as though she was trying to recall where she knew Alex from. The older woman shook her head as though dislodging something from her mind.

"Please Alex, its Mel."

Before things got any stranger and thanks goodness neither Lennox of Ryder appeared to have caught the undercurrents of whatever was going on between Alex and Mel the cheerful announcement of "Supper!" was made by Joe and they all trooped in to eat.

Everything was as good as it smelled. The conversation was light as everyone shoveled the food in and light-hearted when it did occur. Eventually the meal was finished. Lennox, Mel and Alex adjourned to the living room while Ryder went off with a previously unmentioned girlfriend and Joe devoted himself to a hurried clean-up so he could get on his own date.

Alex had kept sneaking peeks at Mel all through supper and once or twice had the strangest feeling the older woman was returning the favor. She was absolutely convinced for sure now as they sat down and chatted that she had indeed never met Mel before. But still something was naggingly familiar about her. And why did her mind insist on shaving some years off Mel's age and some of the curves, okay pounds, off her body?

She shook her head, unknowingly duplicating Mel's earlier motion. Enough of that. She plunged into the conversation.

"Miss Burke, I mean Mel, Lennox tells me that you are one of the people responsible for my being here this summer."

"Oh?"

"She told me you were one of the driving forces behind the one percent sales tax for the arts. That's funding my stay here."

"Well I'm glad it is," Mel smiled brightly.

Long after the evening had ended, Alex had left and everyone else had gone to bed, Mel stopped tossing and turning and sat up in bed. She propped a pillow behind her back and closed her eyes again.

What was going on? Why had she felt such a connection to a dark-haired Latina college girl she had never met before? At least she thought they had never met. But something seemed so familiar about her. And Mel knew that "connection" was the wrong word for what she was feeling. "Attraction" was the right one.

Mel Burke was completely straight. Except for that one time. The memory sprang back into her mind as clear as the evening it had happened.

She had been a big rally for her party. She had not been the only candidate there; in fact there were a number of others including the man running for governor. Champagne had flowed freely and she had a great time and met a number of prospective donors, including Vera Prescott, an extremely attractive slightly older woman who at the end of the evening offered Mel a ride home.

As it turned out Vera spared the task of driving Mel since she had a chauffer driven limousine. So they settled in for a nice ride and talk since Mel's house was on the other side of the city. Neither woman had imbibed too, too much but both were in that pleasant state of relaxation and a little euphoric. The lights in the back seat were dim but not dim enough to conceal it when Vera kicked off her heels and began to stretch her legs. Mel admired their tone and shape, wishing hers were as near as good looking. It was when Vera began to rub one stocking clad foot along her other leg that Mel found herself looking on with more than just a general appreciation.

A comment from Mel on how marvelous Vera looked in general and a slightly more tipsy one on those legs drew a laugh from the other woman and the challenge to compare. So Mel kicked off her own heels and the two women scooted side by side with their legs touching and stretched out. With a slight turn Vera dipped one leg under Mel's and ran the side of her other foot along Mel's nylon clad leg instead of her own.

Before another deep breath could be drawn the two women were in each other's arms and kissing. Mel was half lying on top of her temptress running one hand up the legs she had so admired until she contacted Vera's equal tight and toned bottom. Skirts were hiked up to waist level, b louses were unbuttoned and bras wrenched out of the way. Breasts were cupped and kisses rained over each other's bodies. Legs parted and wrapped around one another's and fingers touched and hands groped and both women exploded before the journey was half over. Of course that meant they found time to do it all over again and still have time to get their clothing back on and their faces and hair fixed before Mel was dropped off.

It also gave them time to talk. Both admitted that as delightful as the evening had been it was a one-time event. Mel was an elected official and while the idea of a bisexual city councilwoman might be acclaimed in some cities Toledo wasn't one of them. And although Vera's CEO husband was keeping a mistress of his own when the upcoming showdown took place with him and his disastrous business practices she needed a sparkling clean history of her won. SO they went their separate ways and smiled politely when their paths crossed occasionally.

Mel's attention returned to the present and her rapid breathing. She was in her usual nightwear, a loose t-shirt and panties. Somehow during her trip down memory lane her shirt had got up around hr neck and her panties had been invaded by her right hand. Her left hand was firmly clamped on her bare left breast. And she was beginning to quiver as her ministrations to her body were quickly bringing her to the point of no return.

She embraced the idea. She fixed Vera in her mind, how the woman had felt, how she had smelled, even how she tasted. Then just as she peaked the image of the forty-something elegant woman under her vanished to be replaced by that of a slender, long-haired college girl. Specially it was Alex Russo nude and plastered against her and that picture sent Mel completely over the edge.

"Good God what is going on?

Over the next few weeks Alex continued her friendship with Lennox. The slightly younger girl really WAS cute. Alex enjoyed watching her. But her mind kept returning to Lennox's Aunt. She used her open invitation to visit the Burke household whenever she wanted and the more she saw of the strangely familiar older woman the more she wanted her. What she didn't know was that the attraction was returned.

One Friday evening she was working late trying to finish a cataloguing project that had occupied her all week long. As far as she knew everyone had left; Lennox being the last holdout. The employee's entrance was self-locking after hours so she could go anytime she wanted. She laughed to herself. Who knew that Alex Russo, post-graduate student of avoiding work of any kind, would be slaving over her desk on a Friday night and loving it?

A sound alerted her that someone was in the building with her. Before she had time to wonder and worry her ears picked up heels clicking on the tile floor. An already familiar perfume alerted Alex to the arrival of Mel.

"Hello Miss Burke." Alex swiveled in her chair to greet the older woman.

"Please Alex, I've told you. It's 'Mel'."

"Well hello Mel. What brings you here this evening?"

"Just making sure the poor taxpayers of Toledo are getting their money's worth from their summer intern," Mel teased. In truth she wasn't sure exactly what HAD made her suddenly decide to see the New York visitor and to make sure she deflected any ideas from Lennox or Joe that this was where she was going. Something about the young art student just drew her in, along with bringing on a feeling that she couldn't describe. Or maybe she could and she shied away from the thought it might be desire. That was absurd. Wasn't it?

"Well you're welcome to check all you want," Alex smiled. "I have nothing to hide." Why had she said THAT? And what did she mean by it? "You look very nice by the way," she hastily added. Well she meant that. The older woman was wearing a light blue sleeveless dress that rose above her knees. Sheer tan pantyhose molded against the full curves of her legs, accentuated as those legs were by three inch heels.

"Thank you Alex," Mel smiled. Her eyes took in the college girl. Alex wore a long loose colorful shirt that fell halfway between her waist and her knees. A broad black leather belt with a silver buckle cinched it around Alex's trim waist. Dark brown tights clung to her legs and disappeared into soft calf high boots. Her dark hair was caught up on top of her head and Mel found her fingers itched to let it fall into waves around the girl's shoulders.

As they chatted Mel leaned against a table. Her right leg flexed slightly and she began to slip her foot in and out of her heel. Putting her hands on either side she pushed herself up to sit on it. She crossed her legs and the faint rasp of nylon would have captured Alex's attention had she not already been finding herself riveted on the sight before her. Still talking animatedly Mel's leg began to bounce slightly.

Alex swallowed. She continued to respond to Mel's chatter even as her eyes fastened firmly on the shapely nylon covered legs in front of her. She caught her breath as Mel's heel slipped to dangle from the toes of her bouncing foot and it was as if she could measure each millimeter the councilwoman's dress crept up her thighs.

Once again Alex had the feeling that this entire scene was "Déjà Vu all over again". Somehow she had been here before. THEY had been here before. Her breathing was speeding up and unconsciously she licked her lips.

Mel felt the electricity in the air. She watched the hunger grow in the dark eyes that were watching her legs so closely Mel could almost feel a physical contact. Again. Again? This had never happened before but...

When Alex stood and close the distance between them in three long strides Mel stood up just in time for Alex to bring her lips to hers. They kissed; a long sweet slightly open mouth kiss that had all the promise in the world in it.

Alex drew back slightly. Mel's eyes had closed during the kiss. They fluttered open. Panic filled them. Wait the older woman told herself. She couldn't. No matter what the attraction, no matter how right and familiar it felt she was a grown woman, a public official and had no business kissing a college girl.

"Alex we can't do this!" She turned as though to flee and ran right into the table.

"Mel. Stop." Suddenly Alex felt very much in control although she had no idea why. Mel stopped, not turning around to face the younger woman. Alex closed the distance, her mind in a whirl but her determination fixed on the shape in front of her. Her eyes focused on the dress zipper in front of her. She took it in her fingers and slowly drew it down Mel's back

When the zipper was all the way down Alex stepped right up to Mel, as close as she could without touching her. The Councilwoman was breathing deeply and shivering, although Alex could not tell if it was fear or excitement motivating the other woman.

Mel had not the slightest idea herself. All she knew was that cool air rushed across her back, punctuated first by Alex's breath and then by the her lips. First those lips touched the back of her neck. She felt her dress pushed off her right shoulder and the dancing lips followed it to the top of her arm. Then they moved back only to repeat that trail on the left shoulder. The blue material slid down. Mel lowered her arms and let the dress puddle at her feet.

The feather light kisses returned to the back of her neck. Almost as light were the fingertips that touched her sides and then moved up. Goosebumps sprung up under their exploration. There was no doubt in her mind now; Mel knew she was shivering from excitement. The fingers moved together and she felt the catch on her bra give way. Then the white lace was being drawn away from her and falling to join her dress.

"Aren't you naughty?" a voice whispered in her ear and Mel blushed even under the circumstances. "Front catch bra, sheer pantyhose and no panties? It's almost as though you were planning this."

Slender arms went around the full-bodied blonde even as she acknowledged somewhere deep inside of her that she had been somehow indeed known this would happen. The tiny portion of Mel's mind that remained rational wondered for a moment. When had Alex shed her belt, top and her own bra? For the two small, hard tipped breasts that molded against her back were just as bare as her own. Then Alex cupped her fuller, heavier orbs, fingers closed on her own stiff nipples and Mel lost the last vestiges of control.

She spun around and seized the younger woman. Almost absently she noted that Alex had not only shed everything above her waist but her boots and leggings too, leaving her clad in nothing but a tiny black thong. As she showered kisses all over the slender girl's face, neck and shoulders she hungered to take that last scrap of black lace off.

Alex somehow knew that wild desire. For when Mel came up for air and looked into the dark passionate eyes the younger woman, without another word, simply placed her hands on the politician's shoulders and gently pushed down.

There was no resistance from Mel. Rather the older woman eagerly sank to her knees, her eyes fixed on her target. She captured the already soaking black thong in her teeth and pulled down. The instant her target, a riot of dark soaking wet curls, was in view her fingers took over the chore of stripping Alex and her open mouth closed on its goal.

"Ahhhhhhh." Alex arched, pushing her hips forward and lacing her fingers in Mel's hair. "Do me Councilwoman." And Mel did her. She gripped the trim hips, her fingers spreading over the tight little ass and her lips and tongue went wild. She licked, she sucked, and she drove her tongue deep inside Alex and then lashed the stiffened clit until the college girl spasmed, squealed and flooded the older woman's mouth.

Even before Alex stopped quivering she was lifting Mel to her feet. Two backwards steps and the Councilwoman found herself pushed on to the low table that had previously intercepted her flight. She laid back, her bottom half on and half resting on the edge. Fingers hooked her pantyhose and pulled until she was as nude as the college girl. Hand slid down her legs and gripped her ankles. Then she was rolled backwards as Alex parted her curvy legs, lifted them in the air and fell on the older woman, her already soaking sex grinding against Mel's.

Her feet planted firmly on the tile floor Alex's hips rocked furiously back and forth. Each time she drove against the other woman a slapping, squishing sound built louder and louder, matched only by Alex's grunts and Mel's ever increasing moans and cries. Then the college girl arched and her hips moved in a tight circle as she never let go the contact between them. Unhooded and hardened clits circled and touched and both women proved to be winners in that duel. Alex fell forward and Mel wrapped her legs around the teenager as they rode each other to the finish.

Even before the shudders stopped Alex slid down Mel's curves to kneel in front of the older woman. She lifted Mel's legs over her shoulders and dove into the soaking wet juncture between them. Her eager mouth kissed and licked and sucked the delicious mingled juices of the two women. Mel went off again like a rocket and Alex bounced back to occupy the table with the pair of them in each others arms.

Time passed. Finally Mel looked at the one piece of clothing she still wore, her watch and she almost bounded to her feet with a gasp.

"Oh my GOD. The time!" She reached for her dress. "I actually came here tonight to look for Lennox because she hadn't come home and I was worried and then I saw you and I couldn't think of anything else and now it's so late and I..." Alex stopped the babblings with a kiss.

"Get dressed and go home. Don't you remember? Lennox had a date tonight. She'll be home by curfew."

A sheepish Mel nodded and started to get dress. She put her bra on, slid into her dress and looked around for her pantyhose. Alex was putting them in her shoulder bag.

"I think I'll keep these," the art student grinned in devilish delight. "You can have this instead." She handed Mel her thong.

The pair kissed again and Mel hurried out, her heels clutched in one hand. Alex slipped back into her clothes, most of them anyway and headed for the door herself shortly after the older woman left. To heck with that project. It could wait until Monday. Right now she needed a shower and bed. And she already knew who she would dream about tonight.

Maybe she would pay Mel a visit in her office one day before she went back to New York.

(The End)

(Epilogue)

In a darkened corner of a room adjoining the one where such passion had recently erupted and been satisfied a slender figure detached itself from the support of the wall. Lennox gasped for air as she adjusted her bra, which had recently been pushed up to free her breasts, and pulled up her slacks, fastening them over her completely soaked white panties.

Oh gosh." She attempted to walk and found her legs were practically rubber, threatening to collapse at any second. Her nipples were actually sore from being first rolled and played with and then later yanked on and pinched. And she was afraid she was not only going to be walking bowlegged but her fingers might be an inch shorter she had rubbed herself so hard and plunged them so deep inside of her.

"Wow, it's never been like THIS," she told herself.

No stranger to masturbation a scene like she had just witnessed had never been part of her fantasies before. Two women together, it had been mid blowing. The fact that one was her Aunt Mel was even more incredible. Although she preferred not to really dwell on that part her mind's eye kept seeing her Aunt on her knees with her face buried between Alex's legs or on the table with her own legs in the air and her toes pointed towards the ceiling as the college girl thrust and ground herself, fucking the older woman.

But most of all her mind kept returning to the slender form of the visiting New York girl. Long slender legs, firm tight belly and butt, small proud breasts tipped with dark nipples that nearly made Lennox start touching herself all over again.

She had never thought she would be attracted to another girl. It hadn't ever been part of her fantasies. But she knew that not only would she be thinking about Alex Russo a lot she was determined that somehow, sometime soon, she would find a way to make those fantasies come true.

And maybe with Aunt Mel as well.

(The End for sure)

(Maybe)

(As evil as it might be it was MUCH easier to work on this story after MJH confessed to a make-out session with another girl in the back of a limo on her way home from a party at the Playboy Mansion. Not sure exactly how far "make-out" covers but she does tend to use that word rather broadly. We can only hope, LOL. Speaking of limos, for those scratching their heads and mumbling that something looks familiar about Vera Prescott and the limo you are right. Played deliciously by Margaret Witton, Vera appears as the neglected sex-starved wife of the company CEO in "The Secret of My Success" who commences a seduction of Michael J. Fox when he drives her home in, naturally, a limo. CHeck that scene out on youtube. Yummy.)


End file.
